Macbeth Act VI: What Happens To The Scottish Crown
by PandaBearlover
Summary: Have you ever wonder all what happen after Macbeth's death? What will happen to Scotland's Crown? will the Prophecy of Banquo come true?


Act VI Scene I

The Three Witches talking about Macbeth's death and what will happen to the crown of Scotland.

_Enter the Three Witches_

FIRST WITCH

We three have met again 1

There is no thunder, lighting or rain.

SECOND WITCH

The hurly-burly is done,

The battle has been lost and won.

THIRD WITCH

The moon is rising soon. 5

FIRST WITCH

Where will we be going?

SECOND WITCH

To the woods of Birnam.

THIRD WITCH

There to meet with Malcolm.

FIRST WITCH

What for?

SECOND WITCH

To tell him about the prophecy of Banquo's sons 10

THIRD WITCH

If he knows what is wrong and right,

What is right will be done by tonight.

ALL

Fair is foul, and foul is fair,

Hover through the fog and filthy air

_Exits_

Act VI Scene II

Malcolm is taking a nightly walk in the forest near the castle. He is talking to himself. The Three Witches then enter and Malcolm becomes very angry and starts yell at the Witches.

_Enter Malcolm_

MALCOLM

What is happening? 1

That tyrant, that traitor of Scotland

In the horrible name of Macbeth is dead.

Scotland is saved from the king of traitors.

She is safe and sound now. 5

Yet, why do I have this feeling that something is wrong?

I need to stay strong for the people of my Scotland,

Yet I do not feel I desire this crown,

Although my father crowned my heir to the crown,

I do not feel that I have the power to rule the land my father left me, 10

His land, the great country of Scotland.

I know I can be the good king she needs,

Yet, I also know I am not the best king she can have.

Who can be the better king?

Who is there to choose? 15

I feel that the crown be longs to my family no longer.

_Chanting is heard in the background. The chanting comes from the witches._

ALL WITCHES

The weird sisters, hand in hand,  
Posters of the sea and land,  
Thus do go about, about:  
Thrice to thine and thrice to mine 20  
And thrice again, to make up nine.  
Peace! the charm's wound up.

MALCOLM

Who is there?

Speak, show yourselves now.

ALL

All hail Malcolm, our king to be. 25

FIRST WITCH

Hail Malcolm, although king to be no more soon.

MALCOLM

What do you mean? Who are you? Show yourselves.

_The Three Witches appear out of thin air_

SECOND WITCH

Hail Malcolm, our king to be, although soon not anymore.

MALCOLM _(recognize the witches appearance)_

YOU! YOU! YOU!

It is you! Who lead Macbeth on killing my father, the great king! 30

I will have my revenge on you _(reaching for his sword)_.

I will not rest until everyone involve in my father's death is dead!

FIRST WITCH

Calm Malcolm, calm

SECOND WITCH

Yes, yes, stay calm

THIRD WITCH

Calm, we meant no harm. 35

MALCOLM

No harm? My great father is dead! _(Reaching for the sword again)_

FIRST WITCH

Listen

SECOND WITCH

Listen

THIRD WITCH

Listen.

SECOND WITCH

Let us speak, 40

FIRST WITCH

Hear what we have to say,

THIRD WITCH

Then decide what you will do.

MALCOLM

Speak, I will listen.

SECOND WITCH

After Macbeth's prophecy was told,

Great Banquo's was told. 45

FIRST WITCH

Lesser than Macbeth, yet greater.

SECOND WITCH

Not so happy, yet much happier.

THIRD WITCH

He will get kings, though he will be none.

You will not have much power, yet, your work can be done.

FIRST WITCH

You should be sad, yet you are happy. 50

SECOND WITCH

You should be weaken, yet you are stronger than ever.

THIRD WITCH

We will leave you with your decision.

_The Three Witches disappear the same way they came in._

MALCOLM _(alone)_

Something those witches said is true.

I will not become king.

I cannot be the perfect king Scotland needs right now. 55

But who can?

They said Banquo will father kings,

How can that be?

Fleance! The son of Banquo!

He shall be king! 60

It is the only way!

He fits; he has every requirement to become a king and then some.

He has no enemy no one that wants him dead, no one hates him.

The only person that do is dead himself.

He was a warrior, fought beside his father, the great Banquo. 65

He will have all the support he needs.

I, personally, will make sure that happens.

The great country of Scotland needs someone strong to take care of her.

Fleance can and will do a great job.

I know what to do now. 70

Things will be better and close to perfect soon.

_Malcolm exists. _


End file.
